


Crossdressing

by honeyxiumin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, side vkook, side yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Namjoon finds himself falling for the new boy who happens to look extremely hot wearing a skirt.





	Crossdressing

**Author's Note:**

> Jin still has pink hair in here, Namjoon's is purple, Jimin's is silver, Yoongi's is black, Taehyung's is blonde, Jungkook is still basic, and Hoseok's is orange. Bless. 
> 
> Just a heads up bc i love when they have wild colored hair except jungkook.

_Kim Seokjin's P.O.V._

I bit my lip as I looked at myself in the mirror. 

Today I decided to wear a pink skirt with a white blouse tucked in. I wore knee high socks with my black flats. To the top the outfit, I was wearing a black velvet choker. 

I did my makeup to match my outfit like always. I wore my pink lipstick to make my lips pop. 

And you couldn't tell but I was wearing pink laced panties. 

All of it fits my figure well. 

I really love pink if you couldn't tell. 

Even my hair was pink. 

I smiled in approval at my outfit and grabbed my book bag. I headed downstairs and into the kitchen where my mother was waiting on me. 

Today is my first day at a new school. We moved because my mom got a better job opportunity. 

Hopefully though, I won't get any hateful comments about what I wear. At my last school, they didn't care that I crossdressed. But there's always those few people who do. 

"Hello mom! How do I look?" She turned to me and looked me up and down. "Give me a little twirl." I spun around and she smiled wide. "So beautiful honey! I love it! Pink is definitely your color! Now these girls might have to watch out because you might end up stealing their man." 

I felt my face heat up. "Mom! Don't say that." 

"What? It's true." She winked and I let out a laugh. 

My mom has always been here for me. She never judged me and always has accepted me when I came out gay and when I told her I wanted to wear girl clothes because I felt more comfortable in them. 

"Are you ready to go dear?" I nodded. She handed me my lunch and an apple to eat on our way there. 

We walked out of the house and got in her car. 

"She started the car and drove off. 

"Seokjin, baby, I don't know how these kids are here but if any of them say something hateful to you, then you-" 

"I know mom, I call you to come get me." "No, you slap them real hard in the face and then you call me to come get you." 

I let out a small laugh. "Won't I get suspended?" "Who cares? We'll just sue." 

I giggled as she pulled up in front of the school. "Do you need me to walk you in?" I turned to her and shook my head. "I'll be okay, I promise." "Alright, the principle and teachers know how you dress and shouldn't say anything. But if they do-" 

"Punch them in the face?" 

She laughed. "Oh no. You're too young to punch an adult. So call me and then I'll come punch them in the face." I started laughing. 

She smiled at me. "I love you mom." 

"I love you too. Have a good day sweetie. I'll be here to pick you up right after school." I nodded and got out. I waved 'bye' to her and made my way. 

I looked and saw kids hanging out in groups outside. They all looked at me as I walked by them. 

I saw no judgmental looks so far. Thats a good thing. 

I looked over and saw this one boy leaning up against the building with two guys surrounding him. He had purple hair and was wearing all black. He's very handsome, a bad boy type of look. 

I watched him look over at me. We made brief eye contact before I hurried and looked away. 

I felt my face heat up as I continued walking into the school building with my head down. 

Once I made it inside, I looked around and saw it wasn't as crowded as it was outside. 

Maybe the students just like hanging out there instead. 

I looked around and saw one boy wearing an oversized sweater standing at his locker. His hair was silver. You could tell by his face that he looked friendly. 

I slowly walked up to him. Once I stood next to him, he looked at me. 

"Hello?" He looked me up and down and smiled wide. "Hello! You must be the new student! My name is Park Jimin!" 

I was correct, very friendly. 

"I'm Kim Seokjin! Do you mind showing me where the office is so I can get my schedule?" He nodded and closed his locker. I followed him down the hall. 

"So Seokjin, would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch? There's only three of us counting me. And we have this one friend but he hangs out with this group of bad kids. Not a lot people because you know, we are kind of lame." I giggled. "I'd love to sit with you guys. Plus, I don't think you're lame." 

Jimin smiled and nodded. 

"I like your skirt by the way! I wish I could wear one." "Thank you! But why can't you?" 

I watched his face heat up. He started playing with his sweater. "Can you keep a secret?" "Of course! Who else would I tell anyways? I don't know anyone." He looked up at me and smiled. 

"Well, my boyfriend, or not really, I don't know what we are, doesn't like me showing off my skin." "But that big sweater you're wearing shows off your collarbones." "It's his and he hasn't seen me yet but I hope he likes it." 

"Would you like to try wearing a skirt maybe? I can ask my mom to bring one? It might help." He looked at me with bright eyes. "Really?!" I giggle and nodded. "Yes, it might be around lunch but she'll bring it!" 

He hugged me. "Thank you Seokjin!" 

I smiled and we pulled away. "Now what does this man look like?" "He's a little taller than me. He has black hair. He hangs out with two other boys who look like bad boys. One of them is our friend. But you probably saw them outside." 

I blushed at the thought of the purple hair boy but nodded. 

We made it to the office and I got my schedule. Jimin looked at it and smiled wide. "You have first period with me and my friends!" I smiled wide and followed him to class. 

I sent my mom a quick text to my mom to bring one of my baby blue skirts to school around lunch. 

Me and Jimin walked into the classroom. 

Two boys looked at Jimin and waved. They then looked at me. 

"I like your choker." 

I smiled. "Thank you, I'm Seokjin." 

"I'm Taehyung and this is my boyfriend Jungkook!" 

I sat beside Jimin behind the couple. They around and looked at us. 

"Seokjin will be sitting with us at lunch." "Thank god, we need more people." 

I let out a giggle. 

We chatted for a bit until the door opened and kids started coming it. 

I looked at the time and the bell ringed. 

The teacher walked in and looked around the classroom. "Good morning class! Today we-" 

She was interrupted by the door opening. In walked the three boys from earlier. She looked at them and glared. "Better start getting here early or you'll be in detention." 

They rolled their eyes and made their way to the back. 

As they walked by, I noticed the one with black hair glance at Jimin. 

The one with orange hair wave at us. 

And then the one with purple hair walked by. He looked over at me. Just like this morning, I turned away and felt myself blush. 

Jimin leaned over. "Tell me why Kim Namjoon was looking at you!" 

I shrugged. "I don't know!" 

"You know, once he sets his eyes on someone, he doesn't let them go. That's what they all do. So he'll probably hit on you." 

I felt my face get redder. "What about the one with black hair? I saw him look at you." 

Jimin blushed. "His name is Yoongi and I can't tell if he likes what I'm wearing or if he's angry." 

"Okay class, now where is the new student?" I stood up. She smiled at me and waved for me to come forward. I walked up and stood next to her. "Please introduce yourself to the class." 

I looked around and made eye contact with that Namjoon guy. I watched him look me up and down. 

"Hello, my name is Kim Seokjin and I just moved here a few days ago. Please treat me well." I bowed slightly so my skirt wouldn't rise up and walked back to my seat. 

"Alright class, I expect you all to be nice to him. Now let's begin." 

 

_***Skip to lunch time*** _

 

I walked to the cafeteria with Jungkook. 

We walked over to the table where Jimin and Taehyung were waiting. We both sat down and I pulled out my lunch. 

"Guys, Yoongi told me he liked his sweater on me but that it was too exposing. I guess I'll have to wear nun clothes to make it through the day." 

I frowned. "You said you two weren't dating?" 

"No they aren't. Yoongi just likes to kiss Jimin and make love to him and call him sweet names but nothing official." Jimin was blushing. "Well my mom just dropped the skirt off so we'll show him right?" 

"You are going to wear a skirt?!" 

"Yes he is! He's going to show Yoongi that he can wear what he wants since they aren't dating!" 

"I like it." 

**_"Kim Seokjin please come to the office."_  **

I smiled and stood up with Jimin. "We'll be back." 

We walked out of the lunchroom and to the bathroom. "Just wait here for me." He nodded and I walked to the office. 

I grabbed the bag and started making my way back. 

On my way back, I was suddenly pushed into the wall. I gasped and looked up and saw Namjoon. 

He was looking at me intensely, there was something in his eyes I couldn't read. 

"Can I help you?" 

"What's your name?" 

"You should know. We have first period together." 

"I was too distracted by your amazing body to pay attention." I felt myself blush. "Kim Seokjin." 

He nodded and pushed himself closer to me. He brought one of his hands up to my face and caressed it. "You are very beautiful Kim Seokjin, especially in this choker," his hand touched my neck, "and in this skit." His other hand went down my skirt to my knee. 

He lifted my knee up and scooted closer to me, in between my legs now. 

His hand was rubbing my thigh. I felt myself blushing. 

"W-What are you doing?" "I want you." 

I looked up at him confused. "You don't know me though." "Doesn't matter. I'm attracted to you and I can tell you are attracted to me as well or else you would be stopping me right now." 

He's right. 

His hand went under my skirt and cupped my ass. I felt his finger trace my panties. His smirk widen. "Laced panties? Now that's a sight I would love to see. I like it." I blushed and hid my face in his chest. 

"Look at me." I looked up and our faces were close. 

"Can I kiss you?" I nodded and he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back. 

He pushed me deeper against the wall, if that was possible, and deepen the kiss. 

I let out a small moan. 

We finally pulled away for air and he looked at me. 

My pink lipstick was all over his mouth. I blushed. 

"I-I have to go. I-I'll see you later." I pushed him off me and walked to the bathroom real quick. 

I walked in and Jimin looked at me. "What took you so long?" "N-Nothing. Sorry about that. Here you go." I handed him the bag and he smiled. He walked into the stall and changed. 

I looked in the mirror and saw my lipstick was smudged. 

I hurried and fixed it. 

I smiled when I saw Jimin walk out. He bit his lip. "How do I look?" "Amazing!" 

We walked back into the cafeteria and I saw Namjoon smirking at me. I blushed and looked away. We sat back at the table and Jungkook and Taehyung smiled wide. 

"Jimin! You look cute!" 

He blushed. 

"You think so?" 

"Yes!" 

Jungkook frowned. "Yoongi is walking over here and he doesn't look happy." 

I watched Yoongi walk over real quick and stand in front of Jimin. 

"Why are you wearing that?" Jimin bit his lip. "Because I feel pretty in it." "But you are showing off too much skin!" 

"Well last time I checked, we aren't official so I can wear what I want!" I watched Yoongi frown and his eyes turned sad. 

Oh no. Is he going to cry? 

I looked over at Jungkook and Taehyung and saw them watching. 

"Baby, I thought we were already official because of what we do and say. I didn't know I had to ask you." Jimin started pouting. Oh lord save us. 

"You never asked me so I didn't know. "Alright well Park Jimin, will you be my boyfriend? Officially?" Jimin smiled and nodded. He jumped up and hugged Yoongi. They kissed. 

Me, Jungkook, and Taehyung clapped. 

They pulled away and looked at us. 

"Can I wear the skirt still Yoongi~" I watched Yoongi sigh but nod. "But you can't stop me if I can't keep my hands off of you." Jimin giggled and nodded. 

Jungkook groaned. "Are you two done now?" They looked at us and nodded. 

Yoongi looked at me suddenly and smirked. "Your lipstick looks like the exact same color that's all over Namjoon's face." I blushed as I felt all their eyes turn to me. 

Great. 

 

_***Skips to the end of the day*** _

 

For the rest of the day, I had to explain what happened between me and Namjoon to Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung. 

I also told Jimin he could keep the skirt because I had plenty more. 

As I was walking out of the school and to my mom's car, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me towards them. 

I looked up and saw it was Namjoon. 

I smiled. 

Just the man I was hoping to see. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist and smirked. 

"Kim Seokjin." "Kim Namjoon." 

"I'm upset that tomorrow's the start of the weekend. How am I going to see your beautiful face and body? I can't stand to wait two days." I blushed. 

I handed the piece of paper I was messing with last class and leaned up and kissed him. 

We pulled away and he looked at me shocked. 

"Call me and we'll see." 

I turned and walked away, leaving him stun. 

I got in my mom's car and saw her smirking at me. 

"Had a good day sweetie?" I blushed. "An amazing day." 

And sure enough, when I got home, Namjoon called me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
